Accepting Destiny
by The Kaiser's Digimon
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Jun first traveled to the Digital World, she hasn't been back since, but now the battle has come to the real world and Jun must prove herself. Sequel to The Next Digidestined? In my story Jun is nothing like she is in the show,
1. Premonition

Accepting Destiny  
  
Chapter One Premonition  
  
Author's notes. Ok this is the follow up to The Next digidestined? The last story was only a setup for this and maybe one more. This time it will be longer, and alot more action, now that I know I can write battle scenes. This starts off the day Blackwargreymon entered the void and Azulongmon was freed.  
  
"I just don't get it." Jun said, she was obviously not happy.  
  
"Jun are you still thinking about that?" Her digimon partner Onamon said as she bounced towards Jun.  
  
"I can't help it Onamon, I mean I'm supposed to be one of the digidestined. So why did Davis make me stay behind again?" Jun's anger began to surface.  
  
"Jun they're going up against a Mega digimon, there's no way we would have been safe. I can only armor digivolve." Onamon said trying to reassure Jun.  
  
"I keep telling myself that, but then I just start thinking." Jun said as she then sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I start to question my self worth, I mean what good can I be if I can't even help?" June sighed again. Onamon seeing her partner so sad hopped up to the dresser next to the window and tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Don't worry Jun, once I can digivolve without the digimental, we'll be so strong that they'll be begging you to come along."  
  
"You think so?" Jun said turning to her digimon.  
  
"I just have a feeling that we may be more important than you think we are. So don't worry about it now. Our time will come."  
  
"Ok if you say so." Jun felt a little better but not much. Just then the phone rang, Jun was quick to answer hoping it would give her something to do. "Hello Motomyia residence."  
  
"Hey Jun." It was Matt, Jun's face lit up.  
  
"Matt I thought you had rehearsal today."  
  
"I did, but two of my band couldn't make it." Matt said with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Wait, don't you guys have that concert in 2 days?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's why I'm so upset, I mean you'd think they'd at least show up to make sure they could play well for the show. Anyway, since they no showed I have alot of time ot kill, want to hang out?" Jun couldn't believe what she was hearing. 2 weeks ago Matt wouldn't have given her the time of day, and now he wanted to spend time with her.  
  
"Um. . .sure, I'd . . love to." Jun was starting to sound nervous.  
  
"Great, meet me at the park in about 20 minutes ok?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"See you in a few." Matt hung up. Jun just sat there with a look of shock for a few minutes, then she turned to Onamon.  
  
"Pinch me I must be dreaming!"   
  
"Can't, I don't have arms at this level remember?" Onamon said holding out one of her tiny wings. They both laughed. "So where are you going?"  
  
"We, are going to the park to meet Matt." Jun said with a big smile.  
  
"Cool I could use some fresh air." Jun got her backpack and put Onamon inside. Grabbed her D-Terminal and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
20 minutes later at the park.  
  
"Jun over here!" Matt called out. Jun quickly spotted him and sat next to him on one of the benches.  
  
"Hey Matt." Jun said as she unzipped her backpack and let Onamon out.   
  
"Finally I thought I'd never get out of there." Onamon said as she emerged. "I hope we don't have to do this alot Jun I might develop claustrophobia."  
  
"Sorry Onamon it's either that or attampt to explain to everyone who and what you are." Jun felt sorry for stuffing Onamon in her backpack but to avoid attracting attention she had no choice.  
  
"So how are you holding up?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm not, it's been 2 weeks since I met Onamon and I haven't been back to the digital world since." Jun started to feel sad again.  
  
"Why not?" Mat was curious.  
  
"Davis says that our opponent is way to strong for me to handle."  
  
"This time I'll have to agree with him, from what I hear from T.K. Blackwargreymon is one tough digimon. I'm sure Davis just doesn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I know but. . ." Jun stopped to think.  
  
"But what?" Onamon said.  
  
"It's just that I feel so worthless. When I first got back home I thought that for once I was going to be able to make a difference. That for once I wouldn't be nothing. But since then I haven't helped at all, I just sit in my room and wait for my chance to prove myself. To see if I really belong with the rest of you." Jun felt a single tear form in her eye.  
  
"Oh Jun." Matt hadn't really known Jun that long but he hated to see her so sad.  
  
"There's something else."  
  
"What's that?" Matt was now very curious.  
  
"It's Ken. Everytime I look at him I see his older brother Sam."   
  
"You knew Ken's brother?"   
  
"He. . .was my first love." Jun felt the pain in her heart comming back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Matt said, his concern growing.  
  
"Since losing him I never really got close to another boy. I would just drool over them without making any attempts to get to know them." She paused and turned her head to face Matt. "That's what happened with you."  
  
"Go on." Matt was curious.  
  
"When I first saw you I acted like just another crazed fangirl, the truth is that I liked you and wanted to get to know you better." She sighed. "But everytime I finally got the courage to really talk to you, my defenses kicked in again and I just kept pushing you away."  
  
"Jun I had no idea you carried this much pain in you." Matt put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt." Jun said as she began to cry.  
  
"Oh Jun." Matt felt genuinely bad for her. He thought to himself, (She's more complex than I thought, she's not so bad at all, maybe I should give her a chance.) Matt put his arms around Jun to comfort her. It was the best she had felt in years.  
  
"Quick get the camera." Onamon's comment brought them back to reality.  
  
"Onamon!" Jun was a little annoyed, but even more embarassed. She started to blush.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, not only do digimon have bottomless stomachs, they tend to eavesdrop." Suddenly Jun's D-Terminal started to beep.  
  
"Oh, e-mail." Jun opened it and checked her message.  
  
From: friendofcourage@jol.com  
  
To: heartogold:jol.com  
  
Subject: We did it.  
  
Hey Jun, good news: Blackwargreymon is out of the picture. We tried to move the last destiny stone with our D-3's and unlocked one of the Guardians of the digital world, Azulongmon. Blackwargreymon dissappeared into a void to find his purpose. So the biggest threat is gone. I'm sorry I left you out of this, I was only thinking about your safety. I know I wouldn't have cared earlier, but things are different now. You're one of us, so starting now you can come with us to help restore the digital world. See you soon.  
  
Davis.  
  
"Matt take a look at this." Jun said showing Matt her D-Terminal. Matt read the message.  
  
"This is great Jun, you'll finally have your chance." Matt said.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so but. . .told you so!" Onamon said as she hopped in place.  
  
"Ok ok I'll give you this one." Jun said trying to hold back her happiness. Suddenly she felt a chill run down her spine.   
  
"What's wrong Jun?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing, well. . .I just got this strange feeling."  
  
"What do you mean?" Onamon said.  
  
"Like something bad is about to happen."  
* * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile in a condemmed warehouse a block away.   
  
"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!" came a deep voice from the shadows.  
  
"We failed, not only did they stop us from destroying the destiny stones, but they also freed Azulongmon." Mummymon said as he trembled.  
  
"And if that wasn't bad enough, Blackwargreymon vanished. There's no telling how long he'll be gone, or if he'll come after us when he returns." Arukenimon added, she wasn't showing as much fear as Mummymon waws, but she sure felt afraid on the inside.  
  
"I see. Nothing to worry about." The voice said again as he emerged from the shadows. The owner was a tall man in a dark purple trenchcoat, with long black hair and an evil looking face.  
  
"What do you mean Oikawa?" Mummymon asked totally baffled.  
  
"What I mean is that it's time we bring the fight here."  
  
"WHAT??!!" Mummymon and Arukenimon shouted.  
  
"We turn any digimon with destructive tendancies loose on the entire world. The guardians won't be able to stop us from the digital world. We'd have ot do this eventually, what better time than now when those kids think they have won."  
  
"I get it." Mummymon said.  
  
"By the way there's something you should have a look at." Said Arukenimon handing her binoculars to Oikawa. He took them and looked at the direction Arukenimon pointed.  
  
"It's the digidestined Matt, so?" Then he noticed a D-3 laying next to the girl. "I haven't seen her before. She must have been newly chosen.  
  
"But that's not the worst part, look beside her." Arukenimon said.  
  
"I don't see. ." He paused to confirm what he was looking at. "Is that an Onamon?"   
  
"Yes." Mummymon said.  
  
"This could be a problem I read that she is among the most powerful digimon when she digivolves high enough."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Arukenimon asked.  
  
"First we put my plan into action. When the time comes we will deal with this Onamon personally." Oikawa said as an evil smile crossed his face.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
More Author's Notes.  
  
Ok I know not alot of people are keen on the pairing of Matt and Jun, but this will play a big part in the later chapters. Oh and since DNA digivolving is only one of the partner's ultimate forms, I will make all six of the new teams digimon be able to go ultimate. Paildramon is the ultimate form of Veemon. Sylphymon is Hawkmon's ultimate form. Shakkoumon is Armadillomon's ultimate form. And Dinobeemon is Wormmon's ultimate form. You already know Patamon's and Gatomon's ultimate forms, at least I surely hope so. This story may take a little longer to write since I want it to cooincide with the recent episodes starting with "A Very Digi Christmas." But since that episode already aired I will have the next chapter up soon. I hope you like it. 


	2. A Breech Between Worlds

Accepting Destiny  
  
Chapter Two A Breech Between Worlds  
  
It two days after Jun had recieved word that they had won. She heard her alarm clock go off and promptly hit snooze. Jun wasn't much of a morning person. Of course she might have gotten a little more sleep had she not been thinking about how close she had gotten to Matt in such a short time. The same memory of losing Sam had been playing over and over in her head. And she kept waking up thinking, could I lose Matt too? As Jun looked over to check on Onamon she found that she was already up, and had already helped herself to breakfast with Demiveemon Pigging out close by.  
  
"Not even up long and already you two are stuffing your faces?" Jun said with a forced smile, trying to forget the night she had.  
  
"You know ush digimon, we like to start early." Said Demiveemon taking a break from eating.  
  
"Want some?" Onamon offered.  
  
"No. .I'm not hungry thanks." Jun said. Just then Davis came into the room looking just as tired as Jun was.  
  
"Davish you look like you were ran over by a Monochromon." Demiveemon said.  
  
"I would have slept in, but I got an email from Kari, she says we're going to the digital world today to do something for the older kids." Said Davis, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Cool I finally get to go back home." Onamon said.   
  
"Kari says we are going to do it after we get rid of some control spires. Hey Jun, you want to come?" Jun was shocked, it had been the first time since getting back from her test with Piximon that she would get a chance to see the digital world again.  
  
"You sure it's safe?" Jun said, afraid that this was a cruel joke.  
  
"Of course, besides none of us have seen Knightdramon in action. We're kind of curious to see what she can do.  
  
"Ok so when do we leave?" Onamon said, sounding a little anxious.  
  
"We meet at T.K's at noon." Davis replied.  
  
"We'll be there." Jun said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later in the digital world after taking care of the spires.  
  
"Wow Knightdramon seems very powerful." Cody said.   
  
"Yeah you should have seen her take on that Kuwagamon." Jun said proud of her digimon. Dragamon flew over to Kari.   
  
"So what are we going to do for the older kids Kari?"   
  
"Well the older kids don't get to see their digimon much, I thought it would be a good christmas gift to give them a few days to be with them." Kari was proud of her idea, she felt bad that she got to have Gatomon everyday but Tai never got to see Agumon.  
  
"Hey great idea Kari, I'm sure Matt will be thrilled to see Gabumon again." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd feel the same way if I was away from Hawkmon." Yolie said looking over at her digimon partner.   
  
"At least that way I'd sleep better, you all should hear the gibberish she says in her sleep." Hawkmon said with a smirk. Yolie's face turned bright red. She dreaded what he would say next. Hawkmon started to mimic Yolie. "Oh you're the greatest Ke-MMPH!" Ken started to blush a little as Yolie cupped Hawkmon's beak with her hands. The mention of Ken made Jun look his way. He reminded her so much of Sam. Jun sat down and began to stare off into space. Her staring was interrupted by Ken standing in front of her holding a green envelope.  
  
"Hey Jun, um. .I was wondering if you'd like to come to my christmas party tonight." He said as he slowly handed it to her. Jun was about to say yes when she suddenly remembered.  
  
"Sorry Ken, I really want to come, but I already told Matt I would be at his concert." Jun said with regret.  
  
"That's ok, I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." Ken walked over to the rest of the digidestined and gave out his invitations. Dragamon flew over to Jun.   
  
"You ok?" She asked. Jun snapped out of it and turned to her digimon.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, just thinking. Hey here comes the other digimon." Sure enough not too far away Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon were approaching. About a half an hour later the plan was set. The new digidestined would be giving the old digidestined a surprise they wouldn't forget. Jun pulled Davis aside.  
  
"Hey Davis."  
  
"Yeah Jun."  
  
"Um. ..I was wondering, would it be ok if I gave Gabumon to Matt."   
  
"Sure Jun I don't see why not."   
  
"Really? I was thinking I could surprise him at the rehearsal before the show tonight." Jun said with stars in her eyes. "I mean he and I have become good friends, I thought i could do somehting nice for him."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Gabumon said, apparently he had been listening in.  
  
"Matt wasn't kidding when he said they loved to eavesdrop." Jun said with a slight giggle. "Well come on Gabumon, we should go to the ampitheater. Dragamon we're leaving." Dragamon was in the middle of talking to Veemon whn she noticed Jun walking away with Gabumon.  
  
"On my way Jun." Dragamon turned to Veemon and said, "so keep that in mind the next time his snoring keeps you up."  
  
"Thanksh Dragamon you are the besht."   
  
"Hey wait for me!!" Dragamon flew as fast as she could to catch up with Jun. "What are you doing Jun?" Dragamon said as Jun fished out her D-Terminal.  
  
"I have to let Matt know not to go with the others but instead to meet me at the ampitheater."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Later at the ampitheater. . .  
  
Jun went around back to try and get in, but she was stopped by a security guard.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" The guard looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Well you see I. . ." Jun was cut short by the sudden appearance of Matt.  
  
"It's ok, she's with me." Matt said. The guard turned to Jun.  
  
"Sorry miss, go on ahead." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Jun went inside carrying an oversized bag. She took Matt over to a spot where they could sit.  
  
"So what did you want to see me about, it sounded important." Matt said looking at the bag.  
  
"Well, um, seeing how it's christmas and you've been so good in helping me adjust during the past few weeks, um." Jun was starting to feel nervous.  
  
"Just tell him Jun." Onamon said emerging from Jun's backpack.   
  
"That is I ah, have something for you." Jun said now trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Is that what's in the bag?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, go ahead and open it." Matt walked over o the bag on the floor and untied it. No sooner than he did than Gabumon jumpped out.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt was so happy to see his friend.  
  
"Surprise Matt!" Gabumon said. "The others thought it would be good to let us see each other for a while." Gabumon was just as happy to see Matt. "Good timing too, I've never seen your band play before." Matt and Gabumon played around while Jun and Onamon watched.  
  
"That was a great idea Jun, look at them they look so happy." Onamon said. Matt walked over to Jun.  
  
"Jun that was the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thanks." Jun started to blush. "Well the guys and I have to go practice, could you keep Gabumon company until the show is over?"  
  
"Sure Matt, he and Onamon seem to get along great, so that should make it a little easier for me." Jun said. Matt started to walk away when he turned to Jun.   
  
"Hey wait up after the show, I'll walk you home."  
  
"I'd like that." Jun said.  
  
"Great, enjoy the show." With that Matt went to go practice. Jun was feeling pretty good. She was starting to think that maybe she could get close to someone after all.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
At the concert.  
  
Jun had managed to find the older digidestined at the show. They welcomed her and offered her to join them. Jun sat down with Onamon and Gabumon in tow. The show was going smmothly, and Jun couldn't take her eyes off Matt. Sora on the other hand wasn't feeling so good. She had heard how close Matt and Jun had been getting and she was a little depressed. Sora only found out recently that she had a crush on Matt. But now her chances were not so good. Sora started talking to Tai.  
  
"What's wrong with me Tai?" she said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean Sora?" Tai hated to see Sora so depressed.  
  
"I had all this time to spend time with Matt, to form the kind of bond that he and Jun seem to have, and I blew it."  
  
"Oh Sora." Said Biyomon.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them, they look so happy when they are with each other. I guess I'm a little jealous of those two. I hope I can be that happy someday." Sora sighed and looked back at the stage. Tai put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sora turned to Tai.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, you won't end up alone. I mean you're beautiful, smart, and you have such a great heart. I'm sure there are lots of guys who would kill to have a chance with you."   
  
"You mean it Tai?"   
  
"Of course I do." Sora paused for a minute.  
  
"Thanks Tai I needed that." Sora smiled and kissed him on the cheek. At that point all the digimon saw this and started whistling and making cat calls. Both Tai and Sora turned red. As the third song was about to end suddenly the digidestined including Jun started to sense trouble. And sure enough, suddenly a Dark Tyranomon and several Bakemon tore down the back wall and appeared on the stage.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Joe shouted in total shock.  
  
"I don't know. But we'd better run!" Gomamon shouted as fire from the DarkTyranomon came right for them. All the digidestined jumped out of the way of the blast. Jun wasn't so fast and was thrown to the ground.  
  
"JUN!!!!" Dragamon shouted. Jun shook her head and regained her senses just in time to see the Dark Tyranomon heading straight for Matt, jaws wide open, and Gabumon wasn't there yet.  
  
"MAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!" Jun shouted, all of the sudden images of Sam raced through her mind. She felt ready to cry when she realized that this time she could stop it. "Not this time." She said to herself. "You ready Onamon?" Jun held out her digivice.  
  
"Ready. Onamon digivolve to . . .DRAGAMON! Dragamon armor digivolve to. . .KNIGHTDRAMON GUARDIAN OF COMPASSION!" Knightdramon drew her sword and rushed the DarkTyranomon, knocking it off it's feet. "Matt find Gabumon, hurry!"  
  
"One step ahead of you." Matt said as he ran off to find his partner.   
  
"Jun, get out of here, I'll handle this.!" Knightdramon said, and then turned to the DarkTyranomon and gestured for it to just bring it. The DarkTyranomon lunged at Knightdramon, meanwhile Jun had managed to sneak out the back. At the same time out front the newer digidestined had arrived and destroyed the control spire with their armor digimon. All the older digimon took this opportunity to digivolve. Meanwhile Jun was in the alley behind the ampitheater trying to sort all of this out. Since she had never been in a battle liek this she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hello digidestined." Came a voice from the shadows. Jun almost literally turned white with terror.  
  
"W-w-w-ho's there?" The speaker stepped into the light.   
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Phantomon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Shadow Scythe  
  
"Well isn't this rich, tell me little girl where is your digimon?" Phantomon said, his hands tightening around his scythe.  
  
"I don't know, we got separated."   
  
"Well this makes my job easier. You see, I'm under orders to kill both you and your digimon." Phantomon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Me? Who sent you?" Jun was in a state of panic.  
  
"I'd tell you who sent me, but you won't live long enough to meet them, so I'll just kill you now." Phantomon raised his scythe and started to chrage at her.  
  
"KNIGHTDRAMON!! Where are you!!!"? Jun screamed.   
  
"SHADOW SCYTHE!" Phantomon swung his scythe at Jun, but she got out of the way in time. He was about to swing again when suddenly. . .  
  
"X SCLICE!" Lines of fire in the shape of an x went right for Phantomon. He dodged the attack and looked in the direction it came from. There standing at the end of the alley was Knightdramon. "Leave her alone!" Knightdramon flew as fast as she could at Phantomon sword ready to strike. Unfortunately Phantomon was quicker on the draw.  
  
"SHADOW SCYTHE!" Knightdramon was hit and hit hard. So hard that she dedigivolved back to Dragamon.   
  
"Dragamon!!!" Jun cried out. Trying to fight back tears and anger at the same time she turned to Phantomon. "Leave my friend ALONE!!" Just then her digivice began to glow and Dragamon felt a surge of energy rush through her. "Dragamon digivolve!!" She said as if out of pure instinct. Jun held out her digivice.  
  
"Dragamon digivolve to. . .WYVERNAMON" Once the light faded Jun could see Dragamon's champion form. Instead of red now she was blue. She had the head of a dragon with a horn on her snout, and several horns along the back of her head, along with long hair behind the horns. Her wings were still made of feathers, but now they were much bigger and had many shades of green in them. She had no front legs, tiny back legs and a 10 foot long tail.   
  
"Wow you're beautiful." Jun said, completely in awe of her digimon's new form.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Wyvernamon  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Champion   
  
Attacks: Ice Lance, Frost Breath  
  
"So you've already reached the champion level. Impressive, but still orders are orders, now be a good little Wyvernmon and die." Phantomon raised his scythe. Wvyernamon flew to the other side of the alley, then turned around to face her opponent.   
  
"Wyvernamon, be careful." Jun said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes. Ok chapter 2 is done. What do you think. I wanted to develop the relationship between Matt and Jun, but not ignoring the Matt + Sora evidence we all saw last week. Also what do you think of Wyvernamon? I already have some ideas for her Ultimate and Mega forms as well, and by the time this is finished Dragamon will be at that level. This will be longer than my last fic. Anyway stay tuned for Part 3 A Worldwide Threat. Not sure when I will have it up, but I will try to have it up soon. No writers block this time, ideas are just pouring into my head. 


	3. A Worldwide Threat

Accepting Destiny  
  
Chapter Three: A Worldwide Threat  
  
Author's Notes. Wow, only up for 2 days and so many reviews. Considering how long it took to get 4 for my last fic, The Next Digidestined? 4 in this short amount of time is good. Reactions have been good so far. Who's going to end up with who? That seems to be the question on my reader's minds. Well, I could tell you, but that would ruin the suspense. But regardless of who I do chose to end up together please don't get mad. With that said, here's part 3.  
  
Phantomon was at the end of the alley scythe raised and ready to fight. The newly digivolved Wyvernamon was at the other side of the alley, and was not about to let Jun be harmed. Jun was somewhere in the middle of them, half scared, half in awe of Wvyernamon. The two digimon quickly ascended to a higher altitude because the alley wasn't big enough to fight in. Phantomon lunged at Wyvernamon.  
  
"SHADOW SCYTHE!!" He took a swing at Wyvernamon, but Wyvernamon easily dodged it. Now it was Wyvernamon's turn.  
  
"FROST BREATH!!" Wyvernamon opened her mouth and shot a blast of sub-zero air at Phantomon, but he also dodged the attack. They continued to exchange blows all the while Jun was watching them. Jun at this point started to think.  
  
"Why would someone want me dead? What's so important about me?" Jun was baffled by this. The rest of the digimon didn't seem evil, just out of control. But Phantomon was different. He said he had come to kill both her and Dragamon. It didn't add up.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile back at the ampitheater things were starting to wind down. There were only two Ultimates left, a Gigadramon, and a Monzaemon remained, the rest had been sent back to the digital world. The newer digimon had already DNA digivolved. Paildramon was fighting Gigadramon while Sylphymon took on Monzaemon with Shakkoumon providing back up.   
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!!!" Paildramon took hold of the two guns he had and fired them at Gigadramon. The blasts connected, and stunned Gigadramon long enough for Paildramon to take him by the tail and throw him into the digiport.   
  
"STATIC FORCE!!" Sylphymon threw a ball of energy at Monzaemon, but Monzaemon was ready for it.  
  
"HEART ATTACK!!" The two attacks met but Sylphymon's overpowered the Heart Attack and hit Monzaemon dead on. Shakkoumon took advantage of this.  
  
"FAJITA BOMBS!!" The attack knocked Monzeamon right into the digiport. The last of the maverick digimon out of the way, Izzy closed the digiport.  
  
"Well that takes care of that." Izzy said.   
  
"At least the damage was minimal." Tentomon said looking around.  
  
"Yeah." Tai also looked around, but noticed Sora was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Biyomon. "Hey where's Sora?" He asked.  
  
"Last time I saw her was when your digimon digivolved." Kari said.  
  
"You don't think. . ." Tai's eyes widened with fear. Without hesitation he ran off to check the area.  
  
"Speaking of missing digidestined, where's Jun?" Davis asked noticing for the first time that Jun wasn't with the rest of the group.  
  
"I'll find her. Lets go Gabumon." Matt said and ran off with Gabumon right behind him.   
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!"   
  
"That sounded like Tai." Kari said. "Come on everybody!" She took off following the sound. The rest of the digidestined who were still there followed her. Kari couldn't bear the thought of her brother in trouble. She ran as fast as she could but came to a dead stop when she reached the back of the ampitheater. There she saw Tai kneeling on the ground next to an unconscious Sora.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Wyvernamon was still engaged in combat with Phantomon. Nothing had changed since the battle started, everytime one would attack the other would dodge and counterattack only to have it dodged as well. That is until Phantomon got in a lucky strike. Wyvernamon was thrown to the middle of the street near the alley. Satisfied, Phantomon turned to Jun and started to approach her.  
  
"Well now that she's out of the way, I'm afraid it's your turn my dear." He said as he raised his scythe and began to charge. Jun instinctively ran, but soon found that she was trapped. Phantomon was blocking the only way out of the alley. Jun backed against the inner wall, overcome and paralyzed by fear.   
  
"BLUE BLASTER!!" Suddenly a blue stream of fire shot at Phantomon knocking him back. Phantomon spun around and came face to face with Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Get away from her Phantomon!" Matt had a look of sheer rage on his face.  
  
"Sorry, but she must be killed, nothing personal." He turned back to Jun, but was met by Wyvernamon.  
  
"ICE LANCE!!!" Wyvernamon closed her wings and then quickly opened them again, several long shards of ice appeared and headed straight for Phantomon. Since Wyvernamon had attacked so quickly Phantomon had no time to react. The ice connected and Phantomon was reduced to digital information. Wyvernamon dedigivolved back to Dragamon and rushed to the side of her friend. Matt also rushed to Jun's side. But Jun was still in shock and she wasn't responding.  
  
"Jun, are you ok?" Matt asked but then saw the look of terror in her eyes. She was also shaking. "Jun what's wrong, Jun snap out of it!" He began to shake her.  
  
"Matt?" Jun slowly came around, seeing Matt she threw herself into his arms. "Oh Matt, I was so scared. I thought . . ." Jun couldn't finish because the thought of her dying like that still scared her. Matt hesitated but then returned the embrace.   
  
"It's ok Jun, he's gone now." Matt never thought this could ever happen. But they had grown close recently. Something about it just felt right. He didn't let go even after she stopped shaking.  
  
"Um Matt? I think she's ok now." Gabumon said. The two blushed and quickly broke away. Jun turned to Dragamon.  
  
"Thanks Dragamon. I don't know what I would have done without you." Jun said kneeling down to pat her digimon on the head.  
  
"That's ok Jun, besides it's my job to protect you." Dragamon said with a smile.  
  
"Why was Phantomon trying to kill you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Jun still trying to figure it out. "He said he was under orders to kill both me and Dragamon. Why would someone want me dead Matt?"   
  
"I don't know." Matt wished he had some answers for her. "Anyway we should probably go back with the others, they're probably worried.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Sora? Sora!" Tai called out frantically to his longtime friend. "Biyomon what happened?"   
  
"When I was fighting Snimon, a stray twin sicle blast hit one of the walls of the ampitheater, a chunk the wall fell and hit Sora in the head. I couldn't protect her. By the time I got to her she was down." Biyomon said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's not your fault Biyomon." Agumon said trying ot cheer her up. "Everything happened too quickly."  
  
"Let me have a look at her." Joe said. He walked over to Sora and checked for a pulse. "Well she's alive. She's just out cold." Joe was always prepared, so he reached into his bag and produced some smelling salts. He waved them beneath Sora's nose and she slowly came to.   
  
"Oh. . .uh. . ..T. .Tai?" She said weakly.   
  
"Sora." Tai paused, he was so relieved to see that she was alright. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you."   
  
"I'm ok." Though she still couldn't stand up.  
  
"We should still have someone look at her, with this much destruction there should be ambulances on their way, just stay there until we can get you some help." Joe said. It was then that Matt and Jun showed up. Matt saw Sora on the ground and walked quickly over to her.   
  
"What happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"She was hit in the head pretty hard, Joe thinks she'll be ok though." Izzy said. Jun not wanting to get in the way walked over to Davis.  
  
"Davis, one of the rouge digimon said he was under orders to kill me and Dragamon!" Jun said.  
  
"What?" Davis said shocked that someone had gone after her and her alone.  
  
"But why only you?" Yolie asked.  
  
"And who would have wanted you dead?" Hawkmon added.  
  
"Arukenimon." Ken said breaking his silence.  
  
"Huh?" All the newer digidestined said.  
  
"It has to be her, it makes sense, since she's obviously behind tonights attack, she must have also ordered the attempt on your life. But I haven't figured out why."  
  
"Yeah, usually when she is after us she tries to get us all at once." Said Leafmon.  
  
"Well whatever the reason it's obvious that Jun is in danger." Davis interrupted.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Jun asked afraid that he would just make her hide again.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea if someone was with her at all times." Salamon said. the others turned to face her. "From what I hear from Gabumon Dragamon's champion form is very powerful. It would be foolish to waste such power that could help us."   
  
"Salamon's right, we'll need her help." Kari said.  
  
"Ok, Jun are you ok with this?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes." Jun said.  
  
"Ok, we'll work something out tomorrow. Right now we should probably head home, our parents must be worried sick. We'll meet tomorrow at my house to come up with a plan, because somehting tells me that this isn't the end." Said Ken.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Kari was looking for her brother. She found him with some paramedics helping Sora into an ambulance.   
  
"Should I tell Mom you won't be home." Kari said, also concerned for Sora. Sora looked up at Tai.   
  
"Tai. .you don't have to do this." She said and then coughed.  
  
"I know, I just want to. Besides won't you need someone to talk to when you wake up?" Tai had made up his mind, he wasn't going ot leave her side. "Kari could you take Agumon home?"  
  
"Sure Tai." Kari said. The paramedics moved the stretcher into the ambulance, after that Tai also got in. They closed the door and the ambulance drove off.  
  
"I hope she'll be ok." Said Biyomon still crying a little.  
  
"Don't worry Biyomon she'll be ok." Kari said trying to reassure her.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Later outside Jun's apartment.  
  
"Thanks for walking me and Dragamon home Matt." Jun said as she stopped outside the front doors.  
  
"No problem, you had a rough night. I thought you needed some company."  
  
"Matt? I'm scared. What if next time I'm not so lucky?" She said with a sound of fear in her voice. Matt put his hands on her arms.  
  
"Jun there's no way I'll let them get you." Matt said. Jun was touched, nobody had ever been this good to her. Nobody except Sam. But Sam was gone now. Jun thought of Sam and started to pull away.   
  
"What's wrong Jun?" Matt asked, confused as to why she backed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. I sill have some things to work out." Jun said sadly.  
  
"It's ok. Well I had better get going, I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Gabumon, lets see if we can find some food that hasn't expired back home." Matt started to walk away and Gabumon followed.  
  
"Nice to see things haven't changed." Gabumon said with a slight chuckle. Once the two were gone Jun and Dragamon went back to the apartment for some well deserved rest.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
The next morning.  
  
Jun walked into the T.V. room as tired as she was just about every morning. She found Onamon was already up and watching cartoons.  
  
"Dragamon what are you doing, what if my parents see you?" Jun was none too happy.  
  
"It's ok, I have good hearing. If I heard any sound from their room I would be back in your room before they got there, besides I didn't want to miss Nadesico."   
  
"Haven't you seen this one already?" Jun asked still trying to fully awaken.  
  
"Yeah it's one of the earlier episodes. Gai just cracks me up." Onamon said with much enthusiasm. Suddenly the image of Gai breaking his own leg was replaced by a reporter.  
  
"What the?" Onamon said.  
  
"Shh." Jun quickly said and watched the T.V.  
  
"There was minimal damage in last nights strange monster attack. Only one injury was reported. A 15 year old girl suffered a mild concussion." The reporteer said.  
  
"He must mean Sora." Jun said relieved to hear she was ok. "Davis wake up they have something on T.V. about last night." Davis walked in the room barely awake and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Jun I hope your ose is a snooze button because I'm about to jab it." He became silent when an image of a control spire was shown next to the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"International reports confirm that strange objects which can be best described as black obelisks are appearing worldwide." Both gasped in shock.  
  
"That looks just like that thing last night!" Jun said in a state of panic.  
  
"Ken was right, we haven't seen the last of this." Davis said. "We have to get to Ken's as soon as he wakes up. Something has to be done."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's notes: Ok part 3 is done. Who would have thought it was so hard to have so many characters around and try and squeeze them all in. Next time I think I will keep it a little more simple, well except for one very important scene. I will have the next chapter ready after saturday because I want to see what happens next on the show, and how to throw Jun into the mix. I blantantly used Nadesico as the cartoon Onamon was watching because it's one of my favorite shows. And to give proper credit, the line about Jun's nose being a snooze button was from Lunar Silver Star Story Complete. Anyway check after Saturday for Chapter 4 of Accepting Destiny. . .Ultimate Power. 


	4. The Prophecy

Accepting Destiny  
  
Chapter 4 The Prophecy  
  
Jun and Davis had been watching the news that morning since it was announced that control spires had popped up around the world. Not long after that they saw that many digimon had also appeared in the real world too. The reporter started naming off places in Japan where the digimon were running loose. Davis shot up when he heard the reporter add Tamatchi to that list.  
  
"Tamatchi?! That's where Ken lives!" Said Davis worried about his friend.  
  
"Doesh that mean we aren't meeting at Ken'sh?" Asked Demiveemon. Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Motomiya residence." Said Davis picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi Davis," It was Izzy. "Have you seen the news, this is worse than what happened four years ago."  
  
"Yeah, this is crazy."   
  
"Since it wouldn't be safe to go to Kens, we're meeting at my house in about an hour to come up with a plan."  
  
"Davish What's going on?" Said a very excited Demiveemon.  
  
"Change of plans, we're going to Izzy's." Davis said to the little digimon. "Wait what about Ken?"  
  
"We'll figure it out when we all get here. We need to know what we're dealing with. Dont't worry, I'm sure he's got Wormmon to protect him." Said Izzy.  
  
"If you say so Izzy. Ok, we'll be there." Said Davis as he hung up. "Demiveemon have you seen Jun."  
  
"Yeah I think she's out on the balcony."   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"I still don't believe it." Said Jun looking out at the city.  
  
"The fact that digimon are here or the attempt on our lives?" Asked Onamon, looking up from another snack.  
  
"Both I guess." Said Jun with a sigh. "I never thought that it would get this bad in the real world. I mean it was bad enough four years ago when that creep Myotismon took over Odaiba. I think the fact that someone wants me dead is what's bothering me even more, what's so special about me that someone would want me dead?" The balcony door opened and Davis came outside.  
  
"Looks like we're meeting at Izzy's." Davis said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Something wrong Davis?" Jun asked.  
  
"Just a little worried about Ken." Davis said as he leaned against the railing. "I know he's got Wormmon with him, but I just keep thinking that it won't be enough." Davis sighed.  
  
"If you feel that strongly about it you should go." Said Onamon.   
  
"Yeah he's your friend, you really should help him." Jun agreed.  
  
"Yeah but I don't know if I should miss this meeting, it's probably important." Said Davis.  
  
"Don't worry Davis, I'm sure you'll do the right thing."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
About an hour later Davis and Jun were running to get to Izzy's. Up the street a little were Matt and Gabumon, Tai and Agumon, and Kari and Gatomon. Suddenly Davis stopped.   
  
"Wait!" He shouted. The others ahead of him came to a stop.  
  
"What is it Davis? We have to go to Izzy's." Said Tai.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You what?"   
  
"Didn't you see the news? Digimon are attacking Tamatchi, that's where Ken lives. Said Davis.  
  
"Davis Tamatchi isn't the only place in trouble, people all over the world need our help. We can't just worry about one individual. We have to get to Izzy's to come up with some kind of a plan." Tai said, getting frustrated.  
  
"That's enough!" Davis didn't take Tai's comment so well. "Ken isn't just an individual, he's one of us."   
  
"But Davis. ." Kari pleaded, but was cut off by Tai.  
  
"Ok Davis. I understand." Said Tai.  
  
"Huh?" Davis was taken back by this.  
  
"I'll take charge of things on this side and you go on to Tamatchi." Tai said.  
  
"Right!" Davis said triumphantly.  
  
"I'm comming too." Jun insisted.  
  
"What? Are you nuts, someone is after you." Matt said with concern.  
  
"I can't keep running Matt. I have to do my part." Jun started to walk away but Matt took hold of her arm.  
  
"Jun. . .just be careful ok?"   
  
"Don't worry Matt, I'll be ok." Jun said. The two stood quietly for a minute but were interupted by Davis.  
  
"Jun we gotta go!" Davis said, Jun quickly snapped out of it and followed him. After the two were gone Tai turned to Matt.  
  
"You two seemed pretty close." He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah well. ." Matt started to blush.  
  
"Anyway we had better hurry." Tai said and with that they rushed to Izzy's.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
A short time later in Tamatchi it was pandemonium. People were running through the streets in panic. A large digimon was tearing through the streets of Tamatchi.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
Name: Triceramon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate.  
  
Attacks: Tri Horn  
  
Meanwhile Ken Ichijouji was running with Wormmon in his arms. They reached an alley. Wormmon Jumped out of Ken's arms.  
  
"Wormmon you'd better digivolve." Ken said holding out his digivice. Wormmon stood there grunting, straining himself until he finally collapsed.   
  
"I can't Ken." He said weakly.   
  
"That can only mean one thing." Ken said as he put away his digivice. He knew that a control spire was near.  
  
"See Mummymon I told you he was smart." Came a voice. Ken spun around. That had to be Arukenimon.   
  
"Warmer." Came Mummymon's voice. Ken looked up at a nearby building and saw the two of them on top of it.  
  
"I see your little friends aren't here to help you this time. Said Arukenimon with an evil laugh.  
  
"Too bad too, because Triceramon looks hungry." Mummymon said snickering.  
  
"X SCLICE!!"   
  
"THUNDER BLAST!!" Suddenly the two attacks flew right at the control spire knocking it down. It was Jun and Davis along with Knightdramon and Raidramon. When they got to Ken their digimon reverted back to Veemon and Dragamon.  
  
"Davis, Jun, I'm glad you guys are here." Ken said with relief.  
  
"What are friends for?" Davis said with a grin. Just then Triceramon noticed them and started lumbering towards them.   
  
"Digivolve!!" The three digidestined shouted.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to. . .X-VEEMON!!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to. . .STINGMON!!"  
  
"Dragamon digivolve to. . .WYVERNAMON!!"  
  
Meanwhile on the roof.  
  
"Mummymon look, isn't that the Onamon?" Arukenimon said pointing at Wvyernamon.   
  
"You're right and it's already reached the champion level." Mummymon said.  
  
"Well it's up to us to see that it goes no further." Said Arukenimon as she picked up her cell phone. Down on the ground things were not going so well.  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!!" Stingmon lunged at Triceramon but simply bounced off his back. Triceramon quickly recovered and hit Stingmon with his tail sending him flying into a nearby building. X-Veemon got to the side of Triceramon and launched his attack.  
  
"VEE LASER!!" A laser in the form of an X shot out of X-Veemon's chest and went straight for Triceramon. It fissled out on contact, and Triceramon retaliated by ramming X-Veemon into another building. Now it was Wyvernamon's turn.  
  
"ICE LANCE!!" Wyvernamon fired her attack at Triceramon, but when it hit him the ice lance shattered against his back.  
  
"Nothing's working!" Jun cried out in panic.  
  
"Davis we'd better have them DNA digivolve." Ken said readying his digivice.  
  
"Got it!" Davis also held out his digivice. X-Veemon and Stingmon started to glow.  
  
"X-Veemon, . . . Stingmon, . . .DNA Digivolve to. . .PAILDRAMON!"  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile at Izzy's the rest of the digidestined were having trouble comming up with an effective countermeasure to the digimon across the globe. Everytime someone had an idea,someone else would point out why it would never work. It was then that Izzy had thought of something drastic.  
  
"I've got it, we might have a chance if I can pull this off." Izzy said as he moved his pineapple laptop to face his main computer.  
  
"What do you mean Izzy?" Tentomon wasn't sure what Izzy was getting at.  
  
"Yeah I hardly think this is the time to think about upgrading." Matt snapped.  
  
"I'm contacting an old friend." Izzy said as he finished his preparations.  
  
"Izzy you don't mean. ." Tai said and was quickly cut off by Izzy.  
  
"Exactly. Ok I'm ready, everyone stand back." The older digidestined as well as T.K. and Kari knew exactly what Izzy was planning. Yolie and Cody Didn't but backed up anyway. Suddenly bright yellow light shot out of both computers and merged to become a blue collumn of light. The light started to fade and what looked like a tall man wearing robes started to appear.  
  
"What the?" Yolie was in awe. The man had now taken full shape, and removed his hood.  
  
"Hi everyone it's been a long time." The man said.  
  
"It sure has Gennai." Izzy said, happy to see his old friend.  
  
"That's Gennai?!" Yolie and Cody said together.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile in Tamatchi Paildramon was still having a hard time against Triceramon. Wyvernamon was about to join the fight when a new enemy arrived on the scene. The new digimon appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. It looked like a Tyranomon, only parts of it's legs, arms, and chest looked like they were made of metal. In the palm of it's right hand there was a hole. Wyvernamon descended to face this new enemy.  
  
"Who are you?" Wyvernamon asked the new digimon.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER   
  
Name: Metal Tyranomon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Nuclear Laser, Giga Destroyer  
  
"That is Metal Tyranomon he's here to take you out once and for all." Said Arukenimon with an evil laugh. Mummymon in the meantime was watching the battle between Paildramon and Triceramon, it was then that he decided to join the fight. As he jumped down Metal Tyranomon attacked.  
  
"NUCLEAR LASER!!" A bright red beam shot out of his hand and hit Wyvernamon right in the chest. Wyvernamon started to fall to the ground, but she was falling further from the battle.   
  
"WYVERNAMON NO!!" Jun cried out and started running in the direction of her fallen friend.   
  
"Jun come back here!" Davis shouted, but it was too late. Wyvernamon landed on the roof of a condemed warehouse and fell through the ceeling. She crashed through the 6 floors of the warehouse finally comming to a stop on the ground level, a mess of broken concrete and glass covering her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile back in Obaiba Gennai and the other digidestined breifly cought up on old times. It was then that Gennai noticed that there were some digidestined that weren't there.  
  
"So where are Ken and Davis?" He asked.  
  
"Davis went to Tamatchi to help out Ken. There are digimon attacking there. And Jun went with them." Matt responded.  
  
"Jun, she is the keeper of compassion is she not?" Gannai asked.  
  
"Yes at least that's what I think her crest means." Izzy said.  
  
"I found something in my travels that you might want to take a look at." Gennai said, he waved a hand at Izzy's laptop and turned it towards the others.   
  
"What is it Gennai?" Asked a very curious T.K.  
  
"It's an old prophecy I found, I think it may have something to do with Jun." Gennai said and then he translated it. "Evil shall fall with the sacrifice of compassion." Matt felt a chill run up his spine.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Matt shouted.  
  
"I honestly don't know, it could mean either a sacrifice of self or of something dear to her. There's no way to know for sure." Gennai said. "I don't write these prophecies I just find them. You seem concerned Matt."   
  
"Well it's just that um. . ." Matt was too embarased to just come out and say it in front of the group. They were just brutal when it came to crushes. "I just don't want to see one of us get hurt." Matt said quickly.  
  
"Nice save Matt." Said Gabumon with a grin.   
  
"Quiet." Matt whispered as he gave Gabumon a gentle nudge with his foot.   
  
"I'm not entirely sure there's cause to worry. The prophecy doesn't neccessarily say that it's a matter of self sacrifice." Said Izzy trying to cheer up Matt.  
  
"Yeah you know how vague these digital prophecies can be. They never just come out and say it." Said T.K. with a mild chuckle.  
  
"Yeah it could mean she just has to give something up." Said Patamon.  
  
"Maybe you guys are right, but still. . ." Matt started but was cut off by Gennai.   
  
"Anyway I was told by Azulongmon to give you this." Gennai reached into his robe and pulled out a blue sphere.  
  
"Wow what is that?" Cody said in awe.  
  
"This is one of Azulongmon's 12 digicores. It should give you the power needed to defeat this new threat. Hold out your digivices." The digidestined held out their digivices and several blue rays of light shot out of the digicore.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Jun was running. She had never run so fast, all she could think of was getting to Wyvernamon before Metal Tyranomon did. She reached the warehouse, or what was left of it and found a very weak Wyvernamon. Jun ran up to her friend.  
  
"Wyvernamon are you ok?" Jun asked rubbing Wyvernamon's head.  
  
"I. . .I'll be ok Jun. Don't worry . . .about me." Wyvernamon said weakly. Just then Jun heard a loud roar from outside. It was Metal Tyranomon. Suddenly Wyvernamon felt a rush of adrenaline and shook off the debris covering her.  
  
"Wyvernamon what are you doing?!" Jun shouted.  
  
"I have to protect you." Wyvernamon somehow found the strength to fly and flew out of the hole she made when she was shot down. Once she was out in the open again she saw Metal Tyranomon. As she was about to charge at him a greenish blue light came right at her and a now seriously wounded Paildramon. The light hit Paildramon first. But when it hit an orange light came out of Paildramon. The light Turned into a digimon that Ken had never seen before.  
  
"What the hell?" Ken usually never swore but for this situation he thought it was appropriate.  
  
"It's me Ken." The digimon said.  
  
"Wormmon?" Ken was in awe. This digimon looked a lot like Paildramon, except that it's head looked like Stingmon's, and instead of dragon wings it had insect wings. It had blue arms, green legs and a blue dragon like tail. And the same spiked shoulders as Stingmon.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Dinobeemon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate.  
  
Attacks: Iritant Buzz, Hell Masquerade  
  
"This is my ultimate form, but how did I split from Paildramon?" Dinobeemon said in total confusion. Then Paildramon and Dinobeemon started to glow again.  
  
"Paildramon mega digivolve to. . .IMPERIALDRAMON!!"  
  
"Dinobeemon mega digivolve to. . .GRANDKUWAGAMON!!"  
  
Once the two were finished digivolving, the same light shot out of them. The light went right for Wyvernamon and hit her and then she started to glow as well.  
  
"Wyvernamon digivolve to. . .HYDRAMON!!"  
  
The light faded and in Wyvernamon's place was a much larger digimon. It had four heads on four six foot long necks, each with long yellow hair. It had a forty foot wingspan, though the wings were the same style as before, only with layered orange and yellow feathers. It's skin was a dark green color, and the skin around it's belly was a bright orange.   
  
"Wyvernamon you digivolved?" Jun was surprised. She didn't think her digimon would reach the ultimate stage so soon.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Hydramon  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Tetra Blaze, Final Burst  
  
"Yes I am Hydramon now, the light has enabled me to reach the ultimate level, my Tetra Blaze attack will stop our would be assassins dead in their tracks." Hydramon faced her opponent, this time a little stronger, but just as determined to protect Jun as ever.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Author's notes. So sorry I took so long to get the next part out, getting computer time in my house is no easy task. Anyway I kept the part with Davis talking to Tai in because I thought that was a good scene. Metal Tyranomon is a real digimon, I found that out by checking the cards. GrandKuwagamon is the real mega form of Wormmon same with Dinobeemon. I saw pics of them at digital-monsters.com. Dragamon and all her forms are of my own design. In case some of you are wondering I have started Chapter 5 and I hope ot have it done by the end of the weekend. So keep reading for Accepting Destiny Chapter 5: Stranger in a Strange Land. In this chapter I am sending Jun off on the world tour. She'll recieve support from Willis and both of his digimon. Since alot of people wanted me to keep Jun in Japan, I will be sending her back to Japan before everyone else through the digiport. This way I can both send her on the tour and have her be in Japan when the trouble starts. It will be up soon. But if you want me to get more chapters up I will have to know exactly what is waiting for the digidestined when they get back to Japan. I know some details but not enough to work with. If you want to fill me in email me at the_former_digimon_kaiser@yahoo.com It would help me a lot. Oh and one more thing, now that I know what I am doing for the tour I am stuck on one thing: where do I send Jun and Willis? I am open to suggestion so if you have any ideas let me know.  
  



	5. A Destiny Revealed

Chapter 5 A Destiny Revealed  
  
The newly digivolved Hydramon stood before Metal Tyranomon, who had beaten her in her champion form of Wyvernamon. Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop Arukenimon was watching the turn of events. She picked up her cell phone.   
  
"What is it this time Arukenimon?" Came a voice on the phone.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news Oikawa." She responded. "The Onamon you wanted us to kill just reached the Ultimate level."  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Oikawa thought for a few seconds and then gave his reply. "Good."  
  
"WHAT?" Arukenimon was shocked, she had expected him to take the news badly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lets just say that when the time is right it will be dealt with." Oikawa said and with that he hung up. Arukenimon still didn't know what to make of Oikawa's words. Turning off her phone she turned her eyes towards MetalTyranomon and Hydramon. Hyrdamon could feel the power flowing through her, more power than she ever had as Wyvernamon. With this much power she could surely protect Jun from harm. She turned to face MetalTyranomon.  
  
"Even at the Ultimate level you're still no match for me." Metal Tyranomon taunted as he pulled his arm back. MetalTyranomon lunged at Hydramon and unleasehed a flurry of punches.  
  
"Hydramon look out!" Jun shouted. But Hydramon just stood there. "I can't watch!" With that Jun covered her eyes. Metal Tyranomon kept punching, but Hydramon was much too fast. Every punch that was thrown at her was blocked by one of her heads. Jun removed her hands and saw that Hydramon was holding her own. Jun's spirits lifted a little. As MetalTyranomon started to tire out Hydramon spun around and knocked MetalTyranomon off his feet with her tail. MetalTyranomon hit the pavement so hard that it cracked under him. But then he raised his firing arm.  
  
"NUCLEAR LASER!!" MetalTyranomon fired continuous laser fire at Hydramon, but she was too fast for him. She quickly took to the air and dodged blast after blast until she came to a stop just above MetalTyranomon.  
  
"TETRA BLAZE!!" All four heads seemed to charge energy at once. The heads jerked back and unleased it, a huge wave of fire. It came so fast that MetalTyranomon had no time to react. The blast hit him and as the fire intensified he was deleted. Hydramon let out a triumphant roar and then dedigivolved back to Onamon. Jun ran to her and picked up her now exhausted friend.  
  
"Onamon that was awesome!" Jun said as she gave Onamon a big hug. Just then a huge digimon appeared out of nowhere and landed near Jun. Jun cringed expecting another fight, her fears diminished as she saw a blue light come from the digimon and Davis floating down in it. "Davis?"   
  
"Jun, you're ok!" Davis said as he stepped out of the light.  
  
"But how did you. . .And who is this. . .ugh, what's going on?" Jun hadn't been watching when Veemon and Wormmon were affected by the light so she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"First thing's first. Allow me to introduce Imperaildramon." Davis said.  
  
"I used to be Veemon." Imperaildramon said.  
  
"He reached his mega level." Davis said, proud of his partner.  
  
"What about Ken?" Asked Jun, just then as if on cue, another huge digimon was seen comming in for a landing with Ken riding on it.  
  
"Davis, you go take care of the rest of Japan, I'll take Jun back to the others." Ken shouted.  
  
"Got it!" Davis said as the same blue light engulfed him and sucked him into Imperialdramon. Seconds later the two were gone. Jun walked up to the huge digimon.  
  
"So Ken, is that Wormmon?" Jun asked, looking at the digimon.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: GrandKuwagamon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Attacks: Dimension Scissors, Catastrophe  
  
"Yes, at least I used to be, this is my mega form." Said GrandKuwagamon.  
  
"It's strange, when the light hit Paildramon they separated." Ken said, puzzled by the division of Paildramon.  
  
"What?" Asked Onamon.  
  
"Yeah, when they divided I saw Wormmon appear in his ultimate form of Dinobeemon and then he digivolved to GrandKuwagamon." Ken said as GrandKuwagamon lowered his head. "Well we'd better go back to the others and give them an update." Ken extended his hand to help Jun up.  
  
"Ok." Jun said as she took his hand and climed aboard GrandKuwagamon.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
A few minutes later GrandKuwagamon arrived at the park near Izzy's house. And all the rest of the digidestined were there waiting except for Tai, Sora,and Joe. Grandkuwagamon touched down and after Ken and Jun got off, he dedigivolved back to Wormmon. Yolie ran up to Ken.  
  
"Ken I'm so glad you're safe." Yolie said as she threw herself at the boy genius. As she threw her arms around him Ken blushed a little.  
  
"I'm ok Yolie, I'm just glad Davis and Jun showed up when they did." Ken said trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Wait where's Tai?" Davis said as he looked at the group.  
  
"He went with Joe to go get Sora from the Hospital." Kari said. "Since she's not as injured as we thought she would be, we thought she should come with us."  
  
"Yeah it's going to take all of us to win this time." Said T.K.  
  
"Well as soon as they get here you all should get going." Gennai said. I think two to a location should do it. Though we do have an odd number of digidestined." Everyone looked at Jun. It was Matt who broke the silence.  
  
"Maybe Jun should sit this one out." He said, not forgetting the words of the prochecy.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jun was shocked. Of all the people there she never expected Matt to be the one who told her to stay.  
  
"Well . .that is. .I. ." Matt didn't know what to say but quickly pulled himself together. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"You've got some nerve! That's the same line of crap that Davis gave me! I thought you'd understand by now!" Jun was furious, but she was also close to tears. She felt betrayed.  
  
"Whoa no need to fight." Gennai said stepping between the two. "Matt has every right ot be concerned. Izzy bring it up on your laptop. She has a right to know."  
  
"Know what?" Jun said calming down a little. Izzy pulled out his pineapple laptop and pulled up the file that Gennai had shown him earlier. Jun walked over to Izzy, Davis followed. they looked over Izzy's shoulder at the screen. Both of them felt a surge of fear run through them as they read the words on the screen.   
  
"Evil shall fall with the sacrifice of compassion." Jun read aloud.  
  
"That settles it, Jun you're staying here." Davis demanded.  
  
"But Davis, I'm a digidestined. I can't just sit by and watch these digimon run wild in the real world." Jun said, reasserting herself.  
  
"It isn't about that Jun, what if you don't make it back. What would I tell our parents?" Davis said with much concern.  
  
"Wait Davis." Ken interrupted the brewing arguement. I think she should come. I mean there are seven locations and only 12 of us."  
  
"Only one problem with that Ken." Davis cut in. That means that Jun will be alone since there's an odd number of us."  
  
"I think that can be remedied." Izzy said. Everyone in the group turned to Izzy. "I think we should ask another digidestined we know for help."  
  
"But who else do we know?" Asked Cody.  
  
"You mean. . .Willis?" Davis said.  
  
"Exactly." Izzy replied.  
  
"Well if there's anyone I would trust to look after my sister it's him. Okay Jun you can come along." Davis said turning to his sister.  
  
"Thank you Davis." Jun said giving her brother a quick hug.  
  
"Don't worry Davis, any digimon who want a piece of her will have to go through me first." Onamon said bouncing up and down on the ground. Just then Davis remembered something he wanted to ask Gennai.  
  
"Hey Gennai, when that light hit Paildramon he split in two and out came Dinobeemon. What exactly happened?" Davis hadn't been able to take his mind off it since it happened.  
  
"It's like this Davis." The younger digidestined all gathered around Gennai to hear what he had to say. "Since we couldn't use the power of the crests to help you reach the ultimate level, we enabled your digimon to join together. The end result was in truth the ultimate form of one of them."  
  
"You mean that Sylphymon is Hawkmon's ultimate form?" Yolie said as excited as ever.  
  
"Yes and the same goes for Paildramon and Shakkoumon, you needed extra power and that was the only way to give it to you. Now that Azulongmon has given you his power you no longer need to DNA digivolve. Every digimon should be able to reach the ultimate level on their own."  
  
"I understand. This should give us back the advantage of numbers." Ken said. A car pulled up near the park. Joe stepped out of the front seat, while Tai helped Sora out of the back seat.  
  
"Sora you're sure you want to come?" Tai asked with concern.  
  
"There's no sense talking me out of it Tai, the world is in trouble, and that's all I need to know." Sora said, standing her ground.  
  
"Ok, just be careful, and watch out for that head of yours." Tai said as he smiled a little.  
  
"I will Tai." With that said Sora gave Tai a little kiss on the cheek. This promptly triggered whistling and catcalls from the rest of the group.  
  
"Geez you guys are brutal." Tai said as his face turned bright red.  
  
"Well now that everyone is here you should be going." Gennai said. We'll meet again. . .soon." With that he dissappeared.  
  
"Everyone get on, we'll be there before you know it." Said Imperialdramon as the bluelight engulfed the digidestined and their digimon. Once they were all inside Imperialdramon took off at his usual supersonic speed.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile an exhausted Mummymon had finally caught up to Arukenimon.  
  
"Fighting Imperialdramon gave me a headache. I need to go lay down for a nice long nap." But Arukenimon was on her phone.   
  
"Right. Ok, got it." Arukenimon said as she hung up. "Your nap will have to wait, we just got our new orders. While those brats are out globetrotting Japan is left defenseless." She said as an evil grin formed.  
  
"Then now is the time to put our plan into action." Mummymon said. "But what about that Onamon?"  
  
"Oikawa says to wait until the time is right."  
  
"But what about our agents around the world who have orders to kill it on sight?" Mummymon was confused.  
  
"He says if they succeed, than that's great. If not he has a back-up plan. Now come along." The two of them walked away.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes.  
  
I was going to start Jun's part of the tour during this chapter, but this part got a little longer than I thought it would. And I figured that you've waited long enough for the story to continue, so here it is. In the next chapter Jun and Dragamon are off to Cairo with the help of Willis, Terriermon, and Kokomon. I just had to bring him into the story somehow. And the part about the new digimon going to ultimate on their own does make sense if you think about it. I mean if Gennai gave them Azulongmon's power, don't you think that would be powerful enough to make DNA digivolving obselete? Anyway, since Fox will be showing two episodes next week I might be able to get more parts out sooner than I had anticipated. So be on the lookout for Accepting Destiny Chapter 6: A Stranger in a Strange Land. And also comming soon, Chapter 7: Japan-Ground Zero  



	6. A Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 6 A Stranger in a Strange Land  
  
Part One The Digiteam Divided  
  
Imperialdramon raced across the sky to the digidestined's first destination of New York. It was there that they would pick up Willis and his twin digimon.  
  
"So where are supposed to meet him?" Davis said as they approached the city.  
  
"He said we'd meet in Central Park." Said Izzy reading from the last email he got from Willis.   
  
"So this kid Willis has two digimon?" Jun asked.  
  
"Yeah how did that happen?" Asked an equally curious Dragamon.  
  
"They hatched from the same digiegg." Replied Cody.  
  
"Yeah, but one of them became infected by a nasty virus and he went berserk." Yolie added.  
  
"Yes and we fought him in a most brutal battle." Hawkmon chimed in.  
  
"The only problem was that the virus made him digivolve quickly. Things looked hopeless, until Willis and I used the golden digieggs and killed the virus." Davis said, almost sounding like he was bragging.  
  
"When did this happen?" Ken asked.  
  
"This happened right after my battle with Chimeramon." Veemon said. Ken felt his heart sink. Even though Ken was no longer the Digimon Emperor, the memories of the horrible things he had done still haunted him. Yolie took notice of this and put an arm around Ken to comfort him. Wormmon also saw how sad Ken looked and brushed up against his leg like a cat would.  
  
"But one of the coolest parts about that battle was seeing Patamon's and Gatomon's mega forms." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah but Gatomon and I haven't digivolved that far since that day." Patamon said sounding a little depressed. "I liked being Seraphimon."  
  
"Don't worry Patamon, I'm sure you and Gatomon will reach the mega level again someday." Kari said trying to cheer up Patamon. Imperialdramon had just reached Central Park, and no sooner then they arrived, something caught Imperialdramon's eye.  
  
"Hey guys I think I see him." Imperialdramon said looking down at a boy. He wasn't sure if it was him or not until he saw a familiar face. It was Terriermon, and he had caught a glimpse of Imperialdramon. "It's him alright." With that the blue light came out and engulfed Willis and Terriermon. The next thing they knew they were inside Imperialdramon.  
  
"Hey Willis, it's been a while." Davis said, happy to see his old friend.  
  
"Hey Davis. Is this Veemon?" Willis was in awe that a cute little digimon like Veemon could become something so large and powerful.  
  
"Yep, that's me. Nice to see you again Willis." Said Imperialdramon. Jun approached Willis.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jun, Davis's sister." She said as she bowed out of courtesy.  
  
"Hi Jun, Davis never told me he had a sister, let alone one as cute as you." Jun's face turned beat red. At the same time Matt felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"Don't worry Jun, Willis always gets like this around girls. You should have seen it when we met him the first time." Said Yolie. Meanwhile Dragamon walked up to Terriermon.  
  
"Hi I'm Terriermon." The long eared digimon said reaching out his hand.  
  
"I'm Dragamon." The dragon digimon said opting to extend one of her wings. "So where's your brother?"   
  
"I almost forgot." Said Willis as he unzipped his backpack. He gently pulled out a sleeping in training digimon. "Kokomon, wake up." Kokomon stirred a little.  
  
"Just five more minutes mom." Kokomon said half awake.  
  
"Come on Kokomon, I want you to meet my friends." As Kokomon woke up he began to glow.  
  
"Kokomon digivolve to. . .LOPMON!!"  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Lopmon  
  
Type: Data  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Attacks: Petit Twister, Blazing Ice  
  
"This is Lopmon, he's the rookie form of Kokomon, you guys never got to meet him in this form." Willis said as he put Lopmon down. Lopmon looked exactly like Terriermon, except that he was brown with pink ears and fingertips.  
  
"Hi everyone nice to meet you." Said Lopmon taking a small bow.  
  
"So what's our next move Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well now we have to divide the teams. There are seven locations in all. So that leaves us with 2 digidestined per location." Izzy fished a world map out of his backpack. "First there's Sydney, Austrailia. Since it's near the ocean I think it would be wise if we sent those of us who have digimon that are good in the water."  
  
"Cody and I will take Sydney." Joe voulunteered.  
  
"Cool, I can get some surfing while I'm down there." Gomamon said.  
  
"Gomamon you don't know how to surf." Said Joe.  
  
"There's alot about me you don't know Joe, I had to do something during our years apart." Gomamon replied.  
  
"Been a while since we've seen Submarimon in action." Said Cody.  
  
"I hope I still got it." Armadillomon added. The focus returned to Izzy.  
  
"Next up is Moscow. Since it would be dangerous to travel by land, I suggest flying digimon for this job."  
  
"Sora and I can handle things there." Yolie said. But then she remembered Sora's concussion. "That is if that's ok with you Sora."  
  
"I'll manage, it will take alot more than a bump on the head to stop me." Sora said.  
  
"I'll make sure nothing happens to her this time." Biyomon said, still feeling guilty about allowing her friend to be hurt.  
  
"Biyomon you shouldn't blame yourself." Hawkmon said trying to reassure her.   
  
"Continuing." Izzy diverted all atention back to his map. "Next up we have Hong Kong. Since I speak pretty good chinese I'll be going ot this one, but I'll need someone with a D-3 to come with me."  
  
"I'll go." Kari said. "I've always wanted to see Hong Kong."  
  
"Now we come to Cairo." Izzy continued.   
  
"I'll go." Jun said without even thinking about it. "Something just tells me I should go there."  
  
"The twins and I will go too." Willis said.  
  
"Okay now we have Paris." Izzy said.  
  
"Hey T.K. don't we have a grandpa there?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah that's right, ok I guess I'll take Paris." T.K. said.  
  
"T.K., mind if Agumon and I tag along?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not at all."   
  
"Okay the last stop will be Miami. Once there we will meet up with Micheal and from there two of us will go to Mexico and the last one will work with Micheal and Mimi in New York." Izzy said as he put away his map.  
  
"I took a few years of spanish, Wormmon and I will go to Mexico." Ken offered.  
  
"Great, I'll come too." Matt said.  
  
"Okay I guess that means I've got New York." Davis said.  
  
"Now this is important. We have to remember that we're not dealing with evil digimon, just digimon who are lost. Though some may not be friendly, we have a responsibility to make sure they get back to the digital world." Tai said, thinking back to when he was the leader.   
  
"Got it." Everybody said in unison.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Imperialdramon had already made the drops at Paris, Moscow, Sydney and Hong Kong. They were swiftly approaching Cairo.   
  
"Okay this is where you two get off." Davis said. "Take care of her Willis." He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Willis reassured Davis. Just then Matt walked over to Jun.  
  
"Jun, I know that there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this, so.."  
  
"Yes Matt?" Jun was hanging on his every word.  
  
"Just come back safely ok?" He pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, I'll be ok." With that said Jun got closer to Matt and kissed him. Not a long passionate kiss though. She knew better than to give Matt that kind of a kiss with Ken, Davis, and Willis watching. This was just a soft kiss on the lips. After breaking it she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "That was just a preview." Matt's face flushed with redness. Before he had a chance to say anything, Jun, Dragamon, Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon had been transported by the light.  
  
"Way to go Matt." Gabumon said cheering him on. Matt smiled until he caught a glimpse of Davis. He didn't look to happy about what he had just seen.  
  
"Matt?" He said.  
  
"Yeah Davis?"   
  
"Just be good to her. She deserves this." Davis said extending his hand.  
  
"You got it." Matt took his hand.  
  
"Next stop Miami." Imperialdramon said as they flew off.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Part Two Digital Tomb Raiders  
  
Willis and Jun find themselves in a marketplace in downtown Cairo. Almost immediately they run into trouble, they don't speak the language. After an hour of trying to find someone who speaks any english they stop and rest outside a resturant.  
  
"Well this is getting us nowhere fast." Dragamon said, nibbling on a snack that Jun had packed for her.  
  
"She's right unless we find someone who speaks english, we won't have much luck in finding out where the digimon are gathering." Jun said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Willis, didn't Izzy say that someone would be meeting us here?" Lopmon remembered.  
  
"Yeah, he said we would be joined by another digidestined." Willis said as he took a look around.  
  
"I just hope she speaks English and or Japanese." Terriermon added.  
  
"Hello." Came a sudden voice from behind the small group. They all turned around to find a 13 year old girl. She was just a little shorter than Jun, and she had long red hair. She wore a yellow T-shirt and blue denim shorts. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You must be the digidestined I'm supposed to meet up with."  
  
"Guess our digimon gave us away huh?" Willis said with a mild chuckle.  
  
"Well it's not everyday that I see someone else with digimon besides myself. My name is Korin." The new arrival said.  
  
"You sound American." Jun pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, my dad's an archeologist who works outside the city." Korin said.  
  
"I'm Jun and this is Willis." Said Jun, motioning to Willis. "This is Dragamon my partner."  
  
"And these are my digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon." Said Willis, indicating his twin digimon.   
  
"Hi Korin." The digimon said in unison.  
  
"Is it safe to come out yet?" Came a timid voice from behind Korin.  
  
"Come on out, I found them." She replied. And from around the corner came a rookie digimon.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Tapirmon  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Attacks: Nightmare Syndrome  
  
"This is Tapirmon, he's my partner. We've known each other for about 2 years now."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Tapirmon said, and took a small bow.  
  
"So Korin, do you know anything about any digimon that have appeared nearby?" Jun asked.  
  
"Well, the other day some of the people working with my father said that they saw some strange looking creatures hanging around the pyramid about 30 miles from the dig site." Korin said.  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to wonder where they are anymore." Terriermon said.  
  
"Right we should get there right away." Willis said.  
  
"Got it. Ready Dragamon?" Jun said holding out her D-3.  
  
"Always." She replied.  
  
"Wait, unless we want to attract attention I suggest we get out of the city before we take flight." Willis suggested.  
  
"Good idea. We'll just get back to my dad, he can take us to the end of town." Korin said.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Korin had managed to get her dad to take them all to the city limits. As they got out of the car, Korin's father turned to her.  
  
"Be careful out there Korin." He said.  
  
"Don't worry daddy. I'm sure Willis and Jun will make sure nothing happens to me." She replied.  
  
"Lets go." Said Jun holding out her D-3 again.  
  
"Dragamon digivolve to. . . WYVERNAMON!!" Wyvernamon lowered one of her wings so the childern and other digimon could climb on.  
  
"Wyvernamon are you sure you can handle carrying all of us?" Jun asked.  
  
"Jun you should know that I'm stronger than I look." Said Wyvernamon full of confidence.   
  
"The pyramid is east about 50 miles from here. That's in the desert, so does everyone have enough supplies." Korin doublechecked.  
  
"When you're traveling with digimon you need more than enough." Jun giggled.  
  
"Tell me about it." Willis and Korin said in unison.  
  
"It's not our fault we like to eat." Said Terriermon.  
  
"Yeah, besides if we didn't eat, we couldn't digivolve." Added Lopmon.  
  
"Ok ok." Said Willis, knowing better than to try and argue against two digimon.  
  
"Let's go Wyvernamon." Jun said.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Within a half an hour the group had arrived at the ancient pyramid. Sure enough they saw some of the rouge digimon.   
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Yanmamon  
  
Type: Data  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Thunder Ray, Insect Swarm  
  
"That's Yanmamon, a giant dragonfly digimon. They never travel alone and if you get them angry they'll attack with their Insect Swarm and Thunder Ray attacks." Terriermon said.  
  
"Great this should be fun. So what do we do about them?" Lopmon said, looking at the swarms of Yanmamon.  
  
"Hey Korin, can Tapirmon fly when he digivolves?" Jun asked turning to Korin.  
  
"Hey yeah. Great idea." Korin said getting out her digivice.  
  
"Lopmon and Terriermon's attacks have good range, they can stay down here and act as snipers." Willis suggested.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jun said. Willis also got out his digivice.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to. . .GALGOMON!!"  
  
"Lopmon digivolve to. . .ENDIGOMON!!"  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to. . .WIZARDMON!!"  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Galgomon  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Gattling Arm, Dum Dum Uppercut  
  
"That's Galgomon, the champion form of Terriermon. He still may loook cute and cuddley but any digimon on the recieving end of his Gattling Arm and Dum Dum Uppercut attacks sure don't think of him that way." Willis said.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Endigomon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Destroyed Voice, Club Arm  
  
"And this big guy is Endigomon. His destroyed voice attack sends a sonic blast at his enemies." Willis added.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Wizardmon  
  
Type: Data  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Thunder Ball, Magical Game  
  
"This is Wizardmon, not only can he fly because of his magic, but his Thunderbomb and Magical Game attacks make him a force to be reckoned with." Korin said.  
  
"Now remember we don't want to hurt them, just send them back to the digital world, so don't give them everything you have." Jun shouted to all the digimon.  
  
"No problem Jun." Said Wyvernamon as she took to the air. Wizardmon followed, and Endigomon and Galgomon moved into position on the ground. But as Wyvernamon approached the Yanmamon saw her comming, and started to attack.   
  
"INSECT SWARM!!" One of the swarms of Yanmamon locked on to Wyvernamon and charged at her all at once. Wyvernamon was knocked off balance and started to plummet to the sand.  
  
"Wyvernamon!!" Jun cried out. Wyvernamon quickly regained her senses and pulled up just feet away from the ground of the desert. When she reached a higher altitude, she turned to face the oncomming swarm.  
  
"FROST BREATH!!" Wyvernamon took a huge breath and unleashed a wave of cold wind and snow. The attack hit the swarm of Yanmamon dead on. They fell to the desert below.  
  
Meanwhile Wizardmon had his hands full. He was surrounded on all sides by another swarm.   
  
"THUNDER RAY!!" One of the Yanmamon shot out a beam of lightining. Wizardmon was too fast for it, and quickly moved out of the way. The attack struck another Yanmamon. Wizardmon began to charge up energy in both of his hands.  
  
"I'll show you how to use the elements properly! THUNDER BALL!!" Wizardmon began to spin around while continously firing out balls of lightining. Everyone of his shots hit their mark and the swarm took a nosedive down to the desert.  
  
Down on the ground Galgomon and Endigomon had taken up positions on opposite sides of the pyramid, all the while the last two sawrms of Yanmamon had spotted them and began to rush at them.  
  
"GATTLING ARM!!" Galgomon raised both of his machine gun arms up and opened fire. Quickly the swarm was shot down. But Galgomon was unaware of four Yanmamon charging at him from his flank.  
  
"DESTROYED VOICE!!" A mostly invisible sonic blast came out of nowhere an shot down the remaining Yanmamon. Galgomon turned to see his brother Endigomon walking towards him. "Don't worry bro, I got your back."  
  
"Thanks bro, now lets round up these Yanmamon." Galgomon said, and he and Endigomon gathered the fallen Yanmamon together. Once they were all in one place, Jun walked up to them.   
  
"Sorry we had to do that, but you just attacked us without just cause." Jun said with a stern look on her face. One of the Yanmamon spoke up.  
  
"We're really sorry. We were just scared. We were just hanging in the digital world when the next thing we knew we were here. We thought you were here to kill us." The Yanmamon said.  
  
"You've got us all wrong, we just want to help get you guys home." Jun said, now much calmer and smiling. Willis opened his laptop and the digiport appeared on the screen. "You'll be home before you know it, Digiport OPEN!" All of the Yanmamon were sucked into the digiport.  
  
"That was great Jun." Said Korin.  
  
"Yeah way to go!" Added Willis. Jun suddenly jerked her head towards the pyramid.   
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Jun asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Dragamon replied.  
  
"We didn't hear anything." Terriermon added. Jun stood silently hoping to hear it again, only this time it was loud enough that everyone could hear it.  
  
"Help." The voice said.  
  
"I told you guys I heard something." Jun said triumphantly.  
  
"It's comming from inside the pyramid." Lopmon said.  
  
"Are you sure Lopmon?" Willis just wanted to be sure.  
  
"Willis would these ears steer you wrong?" Lopmon replied.  
  
"Sounds like someone's in trouble." Dragamon pointed out.  
  
"Well then lets go." Jun said, as if she was leading a charge. She had started to run when Korin stopped her.  
  
"Jun I have a bad feeling about this." She said.  
  
"We'll be fine, besides we can't just ignore a cry for help. Lets go!" Jun took off towards the entrance.  
  
"Jun, wait for me!" Dragamon yelled trying to keep up. The others followed.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
A short while later they were making their way inside the pyramid. With Dragamon lighting the way they had no trouble seeing where they were going. They soon found themselves in what looked like a large room. Korin picked up a torch and Dragamon lit it ablaze. Now that the group could see, they were in shock. There in the middle of the room, and stretching to the very tip of the pyramid was a control spire. Jun also noticed a small cage laying right next to it. Korin waved her torch towards the cage and Jun saw a familiar looking digimon.  
  
"G. . .Gabumon?" Jun could have swore it was Gabumon. It had the same fur coat. But when it stood up she could see that this was not Gabumon. Instead of yellow skin this digimon had a sort of lavender colored skin. It's claws as well as it's stomach were also green.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Psychemon  
  
Type: Data  
  
Level: Rookie  
  
Attack: Colorful Spark  
  
"I'm Ps. .s. Psychemon." He was obviously very scared.  
  
"Don't worry Psychemon we'll have you out of there, just sit tight." Willis said as he began to jimmy the lock. Psychemon's eyes went wide with horror.   
  
"G. .g.g.g.g.g.g." He couldn't even speak right.  
  
"What is it Psychemon?" Jun asked.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, IT"S A TRAP!!" He yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!"" Everyone said in unison. Just then the doorway closed up behind them.  
  
"We're trapped." Korin said in a panic.  
  
"And what a good trap it was, I knew the child of compassion wouldn't be able to resist someone in trouble." Came a voice from the shadows. The speaker soon stepped into the light. When he was visible Psychemon trembled and cringed with fear. He wore the gold mask of an ancient egyptian ruler. His skin was gold with horizontal lines from top to bottom. He wore a white cape and a white sash below the waist. He also wore ruby leg guards, and a jewel encrusted belt.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Pharaohmon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Mega  
  
Attacks: Necro Mist, Tut Ankh Rail.  
  
"That's Pharaohmon, the one who imprisoned me. This mega level digimon stuns his opponents with his Necro Mist Attack, and then crushes them with his Tut Ankh Rail." Psychemon said in sheer terror.  
  
"What do you want?" Jun demanded.  
  
"What a brave girl you are. To put it simply I want you child of compassion. You and your digimon partner as well. Since I feel in a good mood today I will make you a deal. Surrender yourself to me and no harm will come to your friends." He said with an evil laugh. Jun looked over at Willis and Korin.  
  
"Don't do it Jun, it's a trick!" Willis shouted. Jun thought about it for a minute, she couldn't let any harm come to Willis who was a good friend of her brother's. And she couldn't involve Korin either. Korin had been such a big help since they had arrived in Cairo. She turned to face Pharaohmon.  
  
"You win, I surrender." She said with despair in her voice. Willis and Korin rushed to her side and each grabbed an arm.  
  
"Jun are you crazy?" Korin shouted.  
  
"Yeah Jun, I promised Davis I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Willis added. "How can I face him knowing I let them get you? SO you can forget about surrendering, we'll fight by your side."  
  
"I thought we could have done this the easy way, but since you are willing to fight me, then you shall get your wish. NECRO MIST!!" Pharaohmon unleashed his attack, gas shot out of his fingers. The digidestined and their digimon began to cough.  
  
"Cover your faces!" Willis shouted, as he cupped his mouth with his hands. The others followed suit. They had managed to avoid being stunned by the mist.   
  
"You've all got to digivolve!" Jun cried, reaching for her digivice.   
  
"Got it! Dragamon digivolve to. . .Dragamon?" Dragamon was unable to digivolve. The others tried with the same results. It was then that Jun remembered her first fights.  
  
"Dragamon you've got to Armor Digivolve and take out that control spire!" Jun said, holding out her digivive again. "Digi armor ENERGIZE!!"  
  
"Dragamon armor digivolve to. . .KNIGHTDRAMON!!" Knightdramon geared up for an attack, but Pharaohmon saw what was about to happen.   
  
"TUT ANKH RAIL!!" He produced a whip and swung it at Knightdramon. Knightdramon dodged the attack. Willis turned to Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon, are you ready?" He asked holding out his digivice.  
  
"Anytime Willis."  
  
"Golden Armor ENERGIZE!!" Willis shouted.  
  
"Terriermon golden armor digivolve to. . .RAPIDMON!!"   
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Rapidmon  
  
Type: Vaccine  
  
Level: Golden Armored  
  
Attacks: Rapid Fire, Golden Triangle  
  
"Say hello to Rapidmon, Terriermon's golden armored form. Sometimes I forget I have a digimental of miracles. His Rapid Fire attack never misses." Willis introduced his digimon.  
  
"TUT ANKH RAIL!!" This time the attack connected and Knightdramon was knocked back, and reverted back to Dragamon before she even hit the ground. But Rapidmon already had the spire in his sights.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!!" Rapidmon shot out several plasma blasts at the control spire and it disintegrated into digital information. But when the control spire disintegrated, so did the pyramid. Now everyone was outside. Just then out of nowhere Gennai appeared.  
  
"Gennai!" Jun said, relieved to see a friendly face.  
  
"No time for formalities now. Children, here's Azulongmon's powers, use them!" He shouted as the digicore in his hand began to glow a bright blue.  
  
"Dragamon digivolve to. . .WVYERNAMON! Wvyernamon digivolve to. . .HYDRAMON!!"  
  
"Lopmon digivolve to. . .ENDIGOMON! Endigomon digivolve to. . .ANTEIRAMON!!"  
  
"Tapirmon digiovlve to. . .WIZARDMON! Wizardmon digivolve to. . .SKULLMERAMON!!"  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: Anteiramon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Mantra Chant, Meditation Cure  
  
"That's Anteiramon, the ultimate form of Lopmon. I haven't seen him since the virus took control of him. Rather than attacks this digimon seems to be able to heal and boost the strength of those around them." Willis said. The newly digivolved digimon surrounded Pharaohomon.  
  
"You think you can defeat me? Well then come on!" Pharaohmon extended his hand and beckoned the other digimon.  
  
"MANTRA CHANT!!" Anteiramon took up a meditational stance. At the same time the others felt energy surge through them.  
  
"Now we've got a chance! TETRA BLAZE!!" Hydramon shot out her powerful attack. It hit Pharaohmon, but it only knocked him back a little. Soon he was back on his feet.  
  
"Is that your best shot?" He taunted.  
  
"How about this? METAL FIRE BALL!!" Skullmeramon opened his mouth and blue flames shot out of it. But Pharaohmon was able to widthstand that attack too.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!!" Rapidmon shot Pharaohmon with several plasma blasts. They hit him, but again he was only stunned for a second. Pharaohmon stood up and laughed manaically.  
  
"You idiots, you can't possibly hope to defeat me! I'm a MEGA level digimon. Only another mega could possibly beat me."   
  
"POSITRON LASER!!" A huge purple laser came out of nowhere, and hit Pharaohmon dead on. The blast knocked him back twenty feet in the air. It was Imperialdramon. The blue light appeared and Ken and Wormmon floated downwards and landed near the rest of the digidestined.  
  
"Go get him Wormmon!" Ken said holding out his D-3.  
  
"Let me at him. Wormmon warp digivolve to. . .GRANDKUAWAGAMON!!"  
  
"Wow!" Willis and Korin gasped.  
  
"Huh?" Pharaohmon looked up at this new opponent.  
  
"CATASTROPHE!!" GrandKuwagamon shot a small ball of pure energy out of his mouth. It floated slowly towards Pharaohmon.  
  
"You call that an attack?" Pharaohmon laughed. But he had stopped laughing once the ball exploded. The explosion was so powerful that he was instantly vaporized. Satisfied with the victory all the digimon reverted back to their rookie forms except for Imperialdramon.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Well Korin, it was very nice meeting you." Jun said as she bowed.  
  
"Yeah, you helped us alot today." Willis added.  
  
"Thanks you guys, It was a pleasure to have fought alongside you." Korin said with a smile.   
  
"Hey what about me?" It was Psychemon.  
  
"Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to forget about you." Jun said as she patted Psychemon on the head.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. I thought I was done for." Psychemon said.  
  
"Well lets get you back home." Jun said. Willis opened his laptop and Jun held out her D-3. "Digiport OPEN!" Psychemon vanished into the port. Imperialdramon's light englufed Jun, Ken, and Willis, and the next thing they knew they were back inside Imperialdramon. Matt walked up to Jun.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe Jun. I was worried when I saw that digimon you were fighting." Matt said.  
  
"Oh Matt, I'm fine. I hate to think of what would have happened if you guys hadn't arrived when you did." Jun said, and she jumped into Matt's arms. Matt embraced her.  
  
"Okay Imperialdramon, we have to go get the others and then it's back to Japan." Davis said.   
  
"Right." Imperialdramon said as he took off. Davis walked over to Willis. "Thanks Willis." He said.  
  
"Hey what are friends for?" He said with a wink. "Now you guys are going to remember to drop me and the twins off before you go back to Japan right?"   
  
"Of course." Said Davis. Meanwhile in the corner of the room, sitting down with arms around each other were Matt and Jun. Jun suddenly felt uneasy. Like this was only the begining of their troubles.  
  
"What's wrong Jun?" Matt asked.   
  
"Oh. .it's nothing Matt." She said. "(I hope)" She thought to herself as Imperialdramon raced across the skies.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's notes. Wow long chapter this time. Thanks to Crest of Curiosity for giving me the idea about Cairo. Pharaohmon is a real digimon, as are Psychemon and Yanmamon. I am going to take a little break, since I haven't seen any episodes after the world tour. But fear not loyal readers. As soon as I see more episodes, there will be more chapters. And since there are two new episodes saturday I can probably squeeze at least two more chapters this weekend. So be on the lookout for Chapter 7 of Accepting Destiny. Japan: Ground Zero 


	7. Enter the Demon Corps

Chapter 7 Enter the Demon Corps  
  
Author's notes. Is anyone else besides me breathing a sigh of relief that Demon's name wasn't changed to Creepymon? I mean if that would have happened I would have left my house, found Nimoy, and taken him hostage until he changed the name back. I still don't see why a name change was needed at all, I mean I can sort of understand the logic behind changing SkullSatanmon's name a little, but I just don't see why they needed to change Demon's name. Oh well I guess Daemon is better than Creepymon. But enough raving from me, since they've gone back to the two episodes a week format, I can get new chapters out faster. The only episode that I will touch up on very little is BlackWargreymon vs. Wargreymon. I have a little something of my own cooked up. But for now enjoy chapter 7 of Accetping Destiny.   
  
Imperialdramon had finally returned to Japan after picking up the rest of the team, and dropping Willis off back in New York. After landing the team of digidestined went their seperate ways. Matt had opted to walk Jun home, Davis tagged along, but he felt like a third wheel. At least he had DemiVeemon to talk to. Jun didn't say much for a while, she was lost in thought. She was thinking about all the battles that she and Dragamon had been through. Together they had done something that none of the other new digidestined except for T.K. and Kari had done before. They had killed digimon. Three of them so far. The battle with Phantomon, the ordeal with MetalTyranomon, and the grueling encounter with Pharaohmon. She had never really thought about it until now. It was then that Matt noticed that Jun seemed very distant.   
  
"Jun what's wrong?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"It's. .nothing Matt." She replied. But Dragamon wasn't satisfied with that answer.  
  
"Jun, I always know when something's wrong, and something's wrong. So what's wrong?" Said Dragamon   
  
"Yeah Jun, you know we're here to listen to you, after all it is what we digimon do best." Gabumon added.  
  
"Yeah it's right up there with eating." Matt snapped playfully. Jun took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.  
  
"I've just been thinking about all the battles that I have been in with Dragamon. Those digimon that we killed. Was there another way? Did they have to die?" Jun lowered her head in sadness. She always held life in such high regard, especially after loosing Sam.  
  
"Jun you shouldn't worry about it so much." Matt said trying to reassure her. "Remember those digimon were trying to kill both you and Dragamon." Davis overheard and decided to try and help.  
  
"Look Jun, I kind of understand what you're going through."   
  
"You can?" Jun asked.  
  
"Yeah when Davish and I fought Chimeramon we had no choice but to take him out. It wasn't easy, but we had no choice." Veemon said.  
  
"And in the battles with Myotismon and The Dark Masters we didn't have a choice either, it was kill or be killed." Gabumon added.  
  
"Jun there may come more times when you have to be ready to kill another digimon. I wish there was another way but. . ." Matt said. He knew that this wasn't easy to deal with so quickly.  
  
"I just don't know if I will be able to do it or not." Jun burried her head in Matt's chest. The thought of taking another life saddened her.  
  
"Well you guys it's getting kind of late, we should really get home before our parents go ballistic." Davis said. And with that they all started walking to Davis and Jun's appartment.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
A little while later Jun, Matt, and Davis had arrived at their appartment complex.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jun." Matt said.  
  
"Goodnight Matt." She replied as she pulled him in for a quick kiss. That quick kiss turned out ot be about 3 minutes long. Finally They both snapped back to reality and Matt headed home. Davis just stood there, still in shock over what he just witnessed. There was no way in hell this would have happened a little under three weeks ago.  
  
"Did I just witness the first kiss?" Davis said, still in shock.  
  
"No silly, that was the second." Jun replied trying not to giggle with delight.  
  
"Actually more like third." Dragamon said. Jun's face turned beat red.  
  
"WHAT?! You saw that?!" Jun's face turned a few more shades of red.  
  
"Yeah you guysh aren't doing too good at keeping this secret." Said Veemon. Davis turned to his sister.  
  
"So what do we tell our parents again?" Davis asked.  
  
"Oh come on Davis I remember." Jun answered.  
  
"No I mean what are we supposed to tell them again, I forgot." He said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Davis!" Jun was a little annoyed.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Jun. I just keep having this thought that's really nagging me." Davis looked down the street. "Something tells me this isn't over."  
  
"You had that feeling too?" Jun was relieved that she wasn't the only one who was worried.  
  
"It would make sense." Said Dragamon as she paced back and forth. "During our trip around the world not once did we run in to Arukenimon and or Mummymon."  
  
"Well lets worry about it tomorrow, right now lets get some sleep." Davis said in mid yawn.  
  
"Good idea Davis." Jun said as the two picked up their digimon and stepped inside. On a nearby rooftop Mummymon was watching.  
  
"Mummymon what are you doing?" It was Arukenimon.  
  
"Checking up on things, it looks like the Dragamon is still alive."  
  
"Well then. . ." Came a voice from the shadows, as he stepped into the light it was clear that it was Oikawa. "What I've heard about the Dragamon is true, extremely powerful." An evil smile formed on his face.  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?" Arukenimon asked, puzzled.  
  
"Not at all, now that I know how powerful it is, I intend to take advantage of it." Oikawa responded.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mummymon was clueless.  
  
"Patience my bandaged friend, you will see what I mean in due time."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Later across town, Ken entered his room. Since he didn't have a backpack on him, poor Wormmon had to climb the outer wall of the building until he got to Ken's room. Wormmon had finally gotten to Ken's room and Ken opened the door.  
  
"Ken, why can't I use the elevator like everyone else?"  
  
"Sorry Wormmon, I'm not ready to explain to Mom what you are yet."  
  
"That's ok Ken, by the way. ." Wormmon paused to let his stomach growl. "Mind if I have a snack, that climb really made me work up an appetite.   
  
"You got it Wormmon." Ken said, but then something caught his eye. But as soon as he realized something was there it was gone. Ken stopped dead in his tracks. Without even realizing it a very angry look appeared on his face.  
  
"Ken, are you ok? You look mad." Said Wormmon, seeing a face on Ken that he had been trying to forget.  
  
"Don't worry Wormmon, I'm ok." Ken smiled at the insect digimon. But looked back at the window. "(I know I saw something out there.)"  
  
Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop, an ominous figures was looking on. Then another appeared out of nowhere next to it.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"I found him."  
  
"You weren't seen?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good, let us tell the master that we have pinpointed his location." And with that both shadows vanished.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
The next day both Davis and Jun had forgotten to set their alarms and slep in an hour later than usual. Jun stumbled out of her room and after a few minutes of searching for the remote, switched on the T.V. But instead of the usual saturday morning cartoons, she saw a news report.  
  
"What is it this time?" She asked, not looking forward to whatever the announcement was.  
  
"What is it Jun?" Dragamon asked as she flew into the room.  
  
"Shh." Jun put her finger to her mouth.  
  
"Reports are puoring in from all over the world as the strange creatures who had mysteriously and quickly appeared across the globe, have vanished just as quickly and mysteriously." The reporter said.  
  
"Hey Davis they're talking about us on TV" Jun called to her brother's room. Davis walked into the TV room.   
  
"Awesome." He said.  
  
"And in other news more and more children are being reported as missing from all over the district." All of the digidestined were watching this at their homes.  
  
"WHAT?!" They said collectively.  
  
"NO!!" Shouted Ken as he slammed his fist against the table, why are there so many children missing?!" It was obvious that Ken was troubled by the news. Ken's mother was more troubled by the way Ken was acting.  
  
"Ken, what's the matter, you look so pale." She was worried. Ever since he had been away for so long she became much more protective of her surviving son.  
  
"Nothing mom, I stood up too fast." He replied weakly. "(Why do I feel this way? It's almost like I knew this was comming.)"  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Across the city it was a joyous day for a couple taking their wedding vows onboard a large boat. The groom was about to kiss the bride when a huge water spout gushed out of the ocean's surface. When the spout disappeared there stood a huge digimon.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: MarineDevimon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Dark Deluge, Evil Wind  
  
"I am Marine Devimon, a water digimon. When I use my Dark Deluge attack my enemies will fall before me."  
  
In another part of Tokyo it was a typical day on the freeway. Cars were comming and going through a tunnel. Suddenly a large group of bats appeared in the entrance of the tunnel. The motorists panicked and crashed into each other. Some of the motorists got out and saw, sitting atop a traffic signal a female digimon dressed in black.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: LadyDevimon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Darkness Wave, Evil Wing  
  
"I am LadyDevimon, a fallen angel digimon. Once the bodyguard for Piedmon I now serve my new master. If I see that witch Angewomon, I will finish her off once and for all with my Darkness Wave attack."  
  
And in another part ot Tokyo hundreds of citizens were running for their lives as another digimon was attacking.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: SkullSatanmon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Nailbone, Skull Hammer  
  
"I am SkullSatanmon a ghost digimon. I will crush all who get in my way with my Nailbone and Skull Hammer attacks, and don't bother trying to hit me either. I am one of the fastest digimon alive."  
  
And in yet another part of Tokyo, another digimon was wreaking havoc.  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER  
  
Name: IceDevimon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attacks: Frost Claw, Absolute Zero  
  
"I am IceDevimon a fallen angel digimon. I may only be a champion, but beware, my Frost Claw and Absolute Zero attacks will make short work of any digimon, no matter how highly digivolved they may be."  
  
The Demon Corps had made it's move.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Meanwhile Jun had gotten an e-mail.  
  
From: friend4life   
  
To: heartogold  
  
Subject: Big Trouble!!!  
  
Hey Jun, get together whoever you can find and hurry to the downtown area, the city is under attack. We need you and Dragamon. And please be careful.  
  
Matt  
  
"Dragamon we have to get going, where's Davis?" Jun asked looking around the apartment.  
  
"He went to Kens earlier. Said something about comming up with strategy." Dragamon replied.  
  
"Wow, guess being a digidestined does change someone." She said, remembering a time where Davis would have been more content to sit in his room and play Lunar during times like these. "Well Dragamon lets go, if we're lucky we'll run into one of the others on the way there." Jun didn't even bother trying to hide Dragamon, and the two bolted out the door. When they got outside they noticed a large digimon comming towards them. They prepped for battle, but lowered their guard when they saw that it was Sora riding on Garudamon. Garudamon came to a stop. Sora got off.  
  
"Great timing Sora." Jun said.  
  
"Um. .yeah. .great." Sora was still a little uneasy around Jun. Jun honestly couldn't blame her, from Sora's viewpoint it did look like Jun just walked in and stole Matt from her. Dragamon broke the silence.  
  
"Come on we have to go help the others!" She said as she flew behind Jun and nudged her forward.  
  
"Oh ah. .right right." Jun quickly said, and hopped on Garudamon's hand. A few minutes of flying went by and not a word was said. Suddenly Sora broke the silence.  
  
"So how's Matt?" Sora asked. Jun had hoped this wouldn't happen.  
  
"He's. . good." Jun didn't want to give too much information.  
  
"I hope so, I mean after all he did choose you." Sora said with a touch of coldness, but with more pain than apathy.  
  
"Sora, it isn't like that." Jun said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"I just don't get it, just when I start to fall for him along comes you and takes him away." Sora said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hey I'm just as surprised as you are." Jun said.  
  
"Huh?" Sora didn't know what to make of this.  
  
"I thought he would pick you too, but it didn't happen like that. And I am sorry if I caused you pain." Jun said. She hated seeing others in pain. "Besides I'm sure there's someone who feels that you're just as important to him. I think he was just scared to tell you when he found out you were falling for Matt."  
  
"You mean. . ." Sora started, Jun cut her off with a nod. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, just give him time. I'm sure Tai will come around." Jun smiled. Sora started to feel better. In all the fuss about Matt she had forgotten the one person who had been there with her for as far back as she could remember, Tai.  
  
"You're right, sorry Jun." Sora bowed.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jun simply smiled.  
  
"Get ready you two, I think I see a battle up ahead." Garudamon said, as she focused on the street in front of her about ten blocks away. There in the distance, stood SkullSatanmon.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
More Author's Notes  
  
Okay so I renamed the chapter after all, I thought it was more fitting since the real fighting hadn't begun yet. I also ended the chapter there because I wanted to start the next chapter with a bang. The next chapter will follow the episode, "Dark Sun, Dark Seed very closely, but with a few differences. The added battle with IceDevimon and it will be LadyDevimon vs. Angewomon and Sylphymon and MarineDevimon vs Shakkoumon and MagnaAngemon. I hope I can do the episode justice. And since next week's are also an hour long I will have a couple more chapters done as soon as I have watched the episodes enough times to get the feel of them, and next week will be the battle with Demon, and after that Jun is in for the fight of her life. But will the Prophecy come into play? And what does it mean? And why am I talking like that freaky announcer at the end of each episode?   
  
5-5-01 Okay since my classes are taking up a bit more time I may have to wait a little longer until I can get another chapter up, sorry to do this, but it is kind of important. As soon as I can I will have the next chapter up. Maybe by then 02 will be over and I can have a better feel for what's happening in the show. So be on the lookout for Accepting Destiny Chapter 8, Battlefield Tokyo. 


End file.
